User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-September 2009 — October-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * enter request here Newsletter links Moved to a separate page that should hopefully auto-update. Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::(No objections were noted. Sandbox moved to Magnetism Magnifier on August 28th.) German Phineas and Ferb Wiki? Hi, I've got the idea of creating a German version of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Actually I already created http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/ . But I wanted to connect it really with this one, the design, too. For that I need your admission of course. I have already experiences with creating German versions of English sites. In February I opened http://savedisneyshows.de so I think I could do it again. What do you think of it? --Shego123 14:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Let me check with the other admins. It shouldn't be a problem since everything's covered under the CC-BY-SA license. — RRabbit42 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you talked with the others? --Shego123 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I talked with Topher last night. He also said that the CC-BY-SA license allows for you to do this. Both of us would just like some sort of note on the German site that says that you got the information from here, especially if you want to duplicate the look of this wiki. It could be something like "visit our sister site, the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki" or "The content of this wiki was translated from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki". :::We have a link to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" in the main Userbar on the left, which is a sister site for fan fiction. :::One place you could add this information would be an "about" page, such as this one. — RRabbit42 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, I didn't saw you've already answered. :::And I don't want to make the German wiki an independent wiki, I want it to be a partner site - I mean working together in new projects and so on. Additionally, I wanted to know if you could help me with the whole settings-thing especial the style and so on. Oh, and surely I'll mention the original wiki where all came from ;-) --Shego123 15:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can get you started. There's still some things I don't know about the inner workings of this wiki. Topher and SuperFlash should be able to point you in the right direction if I can't. — RRabbit42 04:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. So I don't know how to change the style/template. You see I have the logo but that's all I know... --Shego123 12:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Gazette 1/1/10 So will my article appear in the TSG 1/1/10 Issue, I added a section on DVDs :Yes, it will run in Issue #11 on that date. Do you want to add any kind of closing statement, or leave it as is? — RRabbit42 (talk) 05:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll leave it as it is, however, I'd like to know if I can write articles for future Tri-State Gazettes? :response left on user's page help me get jeremycreek back please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki :He is sometimes in the IRC when I am. If he appears willing to talk about it, I'll let him know about the messages. Otherwise, probably the best thing we can do is to just take a few days for emotions to calm back down. Pushing him to return might drive him away permanently. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) hello it's me perry13 um...i'm new here what do we do here at the phineas and ferb wiki? note:this is my second wiki I have register at (my first was the Mario Wiki) so please tell me what to do from Perry13 :(advice left on Perry13's page) "Help me get JC back, please" The anonymous user with the id of 67.162.27.15 keep leaving bunches of message like that on many users' talk pages over both canon and fanon wiki, and the users found that a bit annoying. Although I told to he/she stop, the person doesn't listen. So what do we need to do to calm him/her down? [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 03:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :(message left on 67.162.27.15's page, and they have said they will settle down) Number of edits It seems that both my number of edits on this wiki and the fanon wiki are going down? Is their a reason for this! ---Zacbio (Talk) :So far, the log shows you've only lost 5 edits here, and that was because they were on pages that had to be deleted. (Well, one was a comment you made that I deleted because I wanted to steer the fan art request blog back to getting approvals/rejections from artists to feature their work.) :I'm not an admin on the Fanon wiki, but I do see that quite a few people lost edits when Phin68 deleted one particular blog. Beyond that, it is normal maintenance of the wiki earlier in the year that I see in the log. :I will try to watch your edit count to see what's happening. At the moment, your edit counts are 140 and 272. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) A Question & A Comment First Of All, The TSG looks wonderful. (and my article looks pretty nice too, eh?) Second Of All, As you can tell by the little edit at the end of my article, I'm doing a P&F quiz. I was wondering how I could make a hidden page where I can store all the submissions? - PlantyThePottedPlant 21:53, January 1, 2010 :Go up to the address bar in your web browser and add /archive (or whatever you want to call the hidden page). Next, click on "Click here to start new page". Add the submissions there. As long as you do not create a link to this page, people will have to manually update the address to get to it. (It will still how up in the Recent Changes, though.) :Regarding your article, we've had a few people express an interest in writing for the newsletter, but some of them never follow through with it. So, it's good to see that you did. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Now What? How do I take that page off of the "Latest Activity" List & my contribution list - PlantyThePottedPlant :It will happen automatically as more edits are made. "Latest Activity" is fed from the Recent Changes, and looks like it shows about the last 60 edits. The other is from what you edit. — RRabbit42 (talk) 22:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 2 More Things #1: Is it alright if I change my icon to the version of it you made for the newsletter? #2: I just went and copied the format for the article submission pages, and applied that to the page for answers. Is that O. K. with you? Thanks --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 22:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Both are fine. — RRabbit42 (talk) 23:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi I am new to this wiki.I just wanted to meet you. I hope we can be good friends. Also you have a very high edit count!--Entei and Perry FTW 19:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :response left on user's talk page opinion hi! remember me? I started that whole "Bring back jeremycreek" thing. sorry I got carried away with that, by the way. anyway, now I'm a user and i've decided to stay! I wrote this article and would like you to please put a message on my talk telling me what you think! (i know, it's short, there isn't a whole lotta stuff to say about it.) ~Bowser101 09:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have been looking at some of the shorter/stub pages and trying to see if we can combine them with others. Normally, a jingle like this might fall under this review, but as I think about it more, it does qualify to be a separate page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Remarks section on "Phineas and Ferb X-mas special" What does this section mean. I deleted it. Is that okay? --Zacbio 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't mention what page that was on, but since we know the proper name of the Christmas special, I think it will be okay. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I just thought you knew I ment that it was the Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation!. Zacbio King Of Queens Wiki Hey RRabbit42, If you enjoy the show "The King Of Queens", Could you please help me get my King Of Queens Wiki started up? (I already created it, I would just like for it to look as good as the P&F Wiki does.) : I don't watch very many sitcoms, and "The King of Queens" is not among them. So, while I couldn't help with info about the show or characters, I can give you info about what you will need to make adjustments in, such as where to upload your wiki's logo. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured User, Article,and Image Hey, me again I was wondering if we could have those. If not then may I suggest making them?--Entei and Perry FTW 00:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : We already have a Featured Article and Featured Picture section. Check the Sitenotice at the top of the page to find the links. We talked a long time ago about having a Featured User page, but decided at that time it would only be kind of a self-promotion for a few users. We've grown since then, so we may come back to this idea in the future. There will be something like it in the next newsletter. : In the meantime, you can always look in the "Featured users" section of the "Community" menu to see which people have edited the most here. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Isabella's page could you tell me what's missing from Isabella's article? I might be able to help. ~Bowser101 00:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that's an open-ended question. I think it's amongst the pages that needs to be revised to make sure it fits our Point of View policy. We had to split off the "Isabella's relationship with Phineas" section into its own page. But other than that, I can't give you anything specific that needs to be done to the page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Phineas and Ferb Wiki Hi, i saw the German and the Spanish partner wiki's. I want to make a Dutch P&F wiki that is connected with this wiki. Just like the German and the Spanish one. How can I do this? I've made a Dutch wiki (http://nl.phineasandferb.wikia.com/), but didn't adjust it yet. Can you help me to make it look like this wiki? I really want to make a real Dutch wiki. I know a lot Dutch P&F fans who can help me. So it won't be a non-info wikia. :D I can make a link to this wiki, so everyone knows that all the info is translated from this wiki. Thanks in advance. — Zer0Z14 14:51, January 9, 2010 : I am talking with Topher208 about this and he's receptive to the idea. We'll have to find a way to send some of our page code to you so you can upload it to the right spots on your wiki, and that will help it have the same look as this one. I'll send more information later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks! I also can give you my password, so you can do it like you want. Actually, i don't know how to change the lay-out of the Wikia. — Zer0Z14 15:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No, don't do that. That's a security risk for you. What we will do is give you a list of pages to copy from here and tell you how to upload them to your wiki. I will provide more details later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Blarg! someone keeps adding back to Isabella's page that she's a counterpart to amy! can you please find out who and stop them? ~Bowser101 14:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : You have part of the answer already. I will have more later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 20:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I found out that it was NNewt that was writing that, could you stop him please? ~Bowser101 20:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Though it may be a nuisance, what he is adding does not qualify for a block. ::: Others besides you and I have also looked at this "connection" and have deleted it each time. If one person says "yes" and another says "no", then either one could be valid. But if one person says "yes" and 5 people say "no, this is opinion", then it's pretty clear that this is personal opinion by the person saying "yes". This is called a community review. ::: We try to keep personal opinion out of our main pages. Just continue to do what you have been doing: if you Undo an edit, put in the Summary line why you are removing it. This helps everyone to see what is being done and can help in situations like this to show that it's more than just two people having a difference in opinion on a subject. ::: If this continues to be an issue, we may be forced to lock the page to prevent editing for a time. ::: Also, if you change your signature to ~Bowser101, then people will be able to click on your signature to go to your Talk page and leave you messages. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) He just doesn't stop! he won't stop being jerkish about the amy thing. now he's gone and yelled at Zacbio too! he has to stop! ~Bowser101 13:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :See below. RRabbit42 (talk) yaa about questions... It's ok if you don't know this but what's the next new episode of phineas and ferb? -Perry13 : "I Was A Middle-Aged Robot" and "Suddenly Suzy" will be the next ones, but we don't have an airdate yet. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Question! Why does Super Flash just through most featured article nominees into the archive when he sees them without giving other people to write comments? I think its very mean when he does it. Do you? 19:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am not being "mean," I am conforming with our FAN policies. The nominations you've been creating are far to premature; stubs cannot become featured articles, and any "comments" would be useless as the nomination itself is invalid. As both an administrator and the coordinator of the FA nominations, I'm simply doing my job by "throwing most featured article nominees into the archive." In fact, actually, that's quite invalid in its own. I actually either oppose or support nominations, and it's very rare that I immediately archive them—those article's were special cases as they were premature and disregarded our policies. I'm not trying to be mean at all, I'm just here to help people out and help manage our individual policies. Thank you, The Flash {talk} 20:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I have seen, a lot of the nominations are "I like this page", rather than ones that are filled out enough to qualify. As a rough figure, any candidates should have at least as much information as in the "Episode Summary" section of "Rollercoaster". Much more is preferable. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) NNewt's note on my talk page A couple days ago, I wrote a little comment in NNewt's user page about why it matters to him so much about the amyrose/Isabella allusin. This was his respose "Hey, who said you could butt in just like that? Also, I have 148 friends on Facebook! And you know what I think of this Wiki? It's for total snobs like you and RRabbit42! Good day to you, sir! NNewt84 05:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Make that 149! Ha! NNewt84 11:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC)". ''Could you please 1) talk to him or 20 block him? And he called us snobs! ---Zacbio :This is being handled by another admin. But here's an observation: number of friends is irrelevant to the matter and is a spurious way of trying to support a point of view. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) NNewt, GRRRRRRRRRR! NNewt is being a total shortfuse and yelling at everyone! please stop him. ~Bowser101 23:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :See above. RRabbit42 (talk) the new editing thing the new editing thingamajig is 'really' glitchy. it moves things when you copy and pastes them, replaces templates with weird symbols, doesn't let you right-click to spell check, it makes the entire thing 'IMPOSSIBLE' to work well with! ~Bowser101 04:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Go into into the "Editing" tab and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing". This will switch you back to the standard editor. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Is this allowed? i saw that bobtherandomguy used this sentance on his talk page: ''My favorite episodes are Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together! because it's the first one I saw, Put That Putter Away because quite frankly I like Stacy, and finally One Good Scare Ought to Do It! & That Sinking Feeling '''because hell even I'm a victim to a cute shipping episode.' I didn't know if that was allowed or not... [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I know I am not RRabbit42, but as either he or some other guy said, "If you wouldn't hear it on the show, you shouldn't hear (see) it here." So, No that is not allowed..... I hope that answers your question. Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 00:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm Quizzin', Quizzin', And I'm starting Quiz #2 If possible, Please publish the following in tomorrow's TSG: Hey P&F Fanatics, I came to the conclusion that the first quiz I made was a bit too easy. So, I'm replacing it with this more difficult test! As always, Post your answers on my Talk Page by March 1st 2010. Enjoy! TRUE OR FALSE: If false, rewrite the sentence to make it true. 1. In Vanessassary Roughness, Major Monogram contacts Perry through a tennis ball. 2. In the extended version of S. I. M. P. (Squirrels In My Pants), an added lyric tells us that "Old Uncle Eddy just rages and rants". 3. In Are You My Mummy, Phineas and Ferb running from a giant gumball is a parody of "Indiana Jones: Raiders Of The Lost Ark". MULTIPLE CHOICE: In your response, write the correct letter '''AND' the correct answer 4. Which song was voted as #6 in the Musical Cliptastic Countdown? A: Busted B: E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. C: Ain't Got Rhythm 5. Which character only appears in "Oil On Candace" D: Beppo E: Agent 000 F: Jerry The Platypus 6. Dan Povenmire has also worked on which show? G: Simpsons H: King Of The Hill I: Family Guy ESSAY- Answer these questions in 50 - 75 words. 7. Describe the relationship between Phineas & Isabella 8. How could "Phineas And Ferb Get Busted" have changed the P&F universe if the eveents in it weren't all a dream? 9. Suppose Jerry The Platypus appeared in another episode other than "Cheer Up Candace". Describe his appearance. Would it be just a cameo, or would he be a main character? About the Fanon Wiki Hi. I like the Fanon for phineas and ferb wiki but there aren't many articles for season 28 because the guy who makes season 28 only has 2 episodes that are real out of the who knows how many episodes for season 28. Could you do something about it maybe? 19:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : I take it that by "real" episodes, you mean ones that have been filled out? I do not have any control over the fan fiction stories that are added to the Fanon site. I recommend that if you haven't already done so, you should leave a message on that person's Talk page and let them know that you'd like to see more of the articles finished. Maybe with some encouragement they can get them done. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ferb? Can you add ferb to the avatars? :There will be a lot more added to all the characters in the coming weeks. You already selected one of the new ones, but check back frequently. You may see a new one you like. — RRabbit42 (talk) 20:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Userbox categories? how can you make a userbox automatically categorize users who use it? also, how can you add categories to the Userboxes page? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Let me get back to you on that. I still have it marked down as a project to go through the existing categories to make sure they're all correct and streamlined. I'd like to avoid adding a lot of new ones in the meantime. Gazette Is the new issue of the Gazette ready to go out? —Topher (talk) 06:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Avatars Ferbot has fixed categories for all the avatars that were featured on the subpages of Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Avatars except for a few of the minor ones and has created the category pages for the category links you created. JeremyCreek has added the Shipping section back in and those are in both Group and Shipping categories. Also, we may want to consider combining some of the categories together. It makes no sense to me to have a category with less than 10 images in it. We could add some umbrella categories such as OWCA avatars for Planty, Pinky, and other agents, just as an example. I also don't see us having many Perry the Platypus avatars where he's not in Agent mode, so we could lump them all under Category:Perry the Platypus avatars. —Topher (talk) 09:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Streamlined and reorganized. Once a character appears in 3 episodes, then they can be moved into their own category. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC)